Wasser Liebe
by willis-ohsh
Summary: Ace, a merman was coincidentally spotted by a human named Sabo. From then on they got to know each other.


**Hello guys! ^^**

 **This is my very first story from/with the One Piece universe/characters. Hopefully you will enjoy it. Criticism is most welcome.**

 **By the way you should know that Englich isn't my first language, so please, when you find some spelling errors or something else give me word about it. Thank you very much!**

 **'Wasser Liebe' is German for 'water love' :)**

* * *

It was a sunny day and the sea was calm. Ace was swimming slowly through the homes of their folks, his orange tail with yellow accents moving smoothly, sighing here and there. Why was Garp making his life so miserable? He was too young, twenty years old, to accompany this old geezer to the other royal families, knowing what Garp's real intentions were. However he wasn't interested to meet his potential mates.

Ace would rather roam through the ocean, experience many adventures and maybe meet his mate. Maybe Makino could talk Garp this stupid idea out. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something red making it's way to him in a fast pace. Before he could dodge this something it already pounced onto him and were drifting through the water.

A known laugh reached his ears, "Shishishi~… Ace!" He would recognize this cheery voice under billions. "Luffy! How many times have I already told you not to pounce on me from nowhere!" Ace tried to be insulting but a smile already made it's way on his face. He could never be angry at his little brother.

"I heard what grandpa wanted from you! Are you going the next time with him? I don't want you to go or else I don't have somebody to play!" His little brother pouted and hugged his beloved brother around his waist, while Ace started petting Luffy on his head. "Don't worry. I won't go with him. I wanted to ask Makino if she can talk to the old geezer. And even if I go you have so many people to play with. In the least time you were only hanging around Zoro, nee~?" His voice sounded teasing to the end and Luffy started to blush lightly.

"Yes, because we are good friends, why shouldn't I follow him?"

"Hahaha~. It's okay, Luffy. I was just teasing you."

Both made their way to Makino, so that Ace could ask her for this favor.

As has been found only Makino could talk Garp out of his plans, using Luffy as her trump card. "Thanks Makino! At least now I'm still free."

"It's okay, Ace. Now you both should go and do what you want. It's still morning."

Luffy was already swimming away shouting "Zorooo!" on his way. And Ace? He moved out of their home to the vast ocean. "See ya later, Makino!" He shouted and swam in a quick pace through the ocean, letting the coincidence chose where his aim will be.

An hour passed when Ace came to a halt. He went up to the surface to look around and spotted mainland not to far away.

Everyone was forbidden to approach any Island or Mainland, because humans are a dangerous species without any mercy. But you know how some creatures get. Curious.

Ace is one of them. He already gathered some strange objects from the humans and hid them somewhere away, to not let anyone find them.

Then he dived back into the water swimming closer to the beach next to the port. Ace swam to the section of the beach where huge rocks were preventing him to be seen. With his arms he pulled himself on the sand of the beach, so that only his fin at the end of his tail was under water. The waves were still reaching to his hips.

After getting the right position on his stomach he folded his arms and imbed his head sideway on his arms.

The first time he only wanted to get a shell with a unique colour which was laying on the beach, but the sunbeams felt so good on his skin. Now he made it a habit to lay himself on the beach and just enjoy the sun.

Though this should be the first time where he was spotted by a human.

Sabo was walking down the beach with notes under his arm. For one day he wanted to be far far away from his egoistical family. After some minutes he finally reached his favourite place where all the rocks were. He meandered through the rocks, small and big, to the only spot to the ocean. As he reached his destination he saw someone already there. Sabo's eyes widened and quickly he hid himself behind a rock from where he can still observe the creature laying there.

What he saw was a beautiful, handsome face. He has black wavy hair, a nice tan was adorning his upper body and freckles were adorning this beautiful face. One thing was disturbing this picture, which was the lower body of this being. Instead of legs there was a fishtail with scales to be found. The tail was a bright orange with some yellow accents.

The creauture seemed to be sleeping and that very deep.

Only slowly Sabo made his way to the being, to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. That it was really that what he was seeing. Without making any sound he reached the creature's side and kneeled down to have a better look at him.

It was true. Right before his eyes was a merman lying on this very beach. And he was really beautiful and handsome. Sabo was so mesmerized by this creature that he had to touch the tail. The urge was to strong.

Only light and slowly he let his hand wander over the merman's tail. It felt a bit strange but Sabo liked this feeling in a good way. He wasn't paying attention to the merman's face, to absorbed in his doing.

Meanwhile Ace was starting to wake up. The reason was a feather light touch on his tail, thinking it would go away but it was still there. Slowly, Ace turned his head around his eyes widened in shock and fear. Right next to him was a human touching his tail. This human was wearing clothes in many blue shades, his hair was blond and wavy a little bit more than his hair. On the left side of his face were some marks adorning his face.

Just now the eyes of this human wandered from his tail to his face and surprised the human stopped wandering over his tail but his hand was still on it.

Fear overtook Ace's body and he wanted to get away as quickly as he can. With his arms he got up and wanted to flee to the sea. Unfortunately the human didn't let go of his tail.

"Wait! Don't go! I won't do anything to you! I promise!" Sabo begged him but Ace really hesitated to flee. Something in his heart was telling him to stay. He didn't know why but he slowly turned around to face the human, his hands close to his chest and his tail folded to his body.

Sabo sighed relieved, glad that the merman stayed. "I'm sorry that I touched you without your permission," Sabo apologized looking into the face of the merman. The merman's eyes were sharp and reminding him of black onyx. They were plain beautiful.

Sabo noticed that the merman wasn't doing anything when he apologized. "Do you understand me?" He tried again speaking slowly. The being in front of him nodded. Sabo continued speaking, "My name is Sabo. I live in the town where the port is. What about you?"

Cautiously the merman started to talk. "My… My name is Ace and as you can see I'm a merman. I live in a town under the sea an hour swimming away…" Sabo was smiling and Ace decided that he liked the smile of this human.

"Nice to meet you, Ace. It's the very first time I see a creature like you roaming around here. The older people in my town always told about you merfolks. I have to admit I never believed them, but now I do." Ace's body relaxed a bit. This human didn't appear dangerous.

"Actually we are not allowed to get close to the mainland or the islands. Our king always warned us about you humans; that you are dangerous and could harm us." Sabo listened interested and he also had to admit that the merman sounds really alluring.

Much time passed and both of them got to know each other more. Sabo was surprised to know that he actually has a prince sitting right in front of him and Ace was explained what a noble in the human society was, which Sabo himself was. Ace became slowly comfortable around Sabo and also didn't hesitate to ask him bold questions.

"Can I touch your clothes?" Ace asked out of the blue and Sabo was surprised by this bold question, but Ace asked nicely. "Alright, you can touch it. Only under one condition." Sabo emphasized the one condition with a gesture with one finger. Ace first pouted but then he agreed. "I understand, but what condition." Sabo started smiling differently than before. "I want to touch your tail again." "Alright, you can. You already touched it anyway." Ace's opponent blushed by this fact. "I'm sorry. Hehehe~"

Slowly Ace started touching the sleeve of the cloth on Sabo's upper body. "It feels soft…" Ace mumbled and let his hand wander further to the collar then down following the buttons. Meanwhile, Sabo's eyes were fixated on Ace's concentrated face. He just looks cute. Leastways in his mind.

Suddenly, Sabo felt something really wrong. Like really wrong. A weight on his private parts. Then a question left Ace's beautiful mouth. "What is that I'm feeling down here?" And Ace started groping Sabo down there. In no second Sabo became deep red when he realized where Ace was touching him.

"Ehm, Ace. You shouldn't touch me down there." The next sentence out of Ace's mouth was so innocent. "Why not? I want to see what is down here. Can I see?"

After Sabo explained what Ace touched down there, Ace started to become deep red in his face, either and apologized again and again for being so rude. Sabo waved it off and immediately forgave Ace. Then it was Sabo's turn and he stroked the strong fishtail in a comfortable pace which let Ace humming.

They talked so long that the sun was already setting. A sigh left Sabo's lips. "I'm sorry, Ace. I have to go home now."

"Already?" Ace looked a bit sad. "I'm really sorry. We will meet each other again, alright?" The smile came back to Ace's face and he only nodded enthusiastically. "The same time then?"

"Yes. Then we will see each other next week, Ace. Get home safely."

"Alright. You too, Sabo. See ya." Thus Ace dived into the sea, swimming home in his fastest pace a smile adorning his face.

A few weeks already passed and every week Ace and Sabo met on the same place they met the first time. They talked about their societies, talked about their problems at home. Ace always complained about his grandfather and Sabo about his family in general.

Sometimes Sabo took of his clothes except his pants and swam a few rounds with Ace together. In those times Ace had it difficult to not look at Sabo's body, which was really well built. They played around in the water and made a swim competition (in which Sabo always loses. No one can top a merman/-maid).

Tomorrow will be the next time they would meet and Ace was lying on his bed in his room and looking outside to the coral reef, a dreamy gaze showing on his face. What he didn't notice were Luffy and Zoro looking at him floating at his doorway.

"Don't you think Nii-chan is acting weird, Zoro?" Luffy asked his friend, looking up at him. Zoro shrugged. "I have no idea. In the least time he looks like he is dreaming all the time." "He isn't eating right. He even gives me some food." Luffy explained further. One eyebrow of Zoro was raised, "Now that sounds worrisome. This doesn't even sound like him."

"He is in love, you idiots." A voice spoke from nowhere.

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted and hugged the blonde man. "How can you tell, shitty cook?" One of Zoro's eyebrows already started twitching. "At least I know about love, in contrast to you, Marimo~" Only the 'marimo' sounded soft out of Sanji's mouth. "I will kill you, ero cook!"

Not only Sanji, Luffy and Zoro know about Ace's condition. The whole kingdom noticed the strange behaviour of their prince. And this included Garp, who was asking himself who was responsible for his grandson's behaviour. Only one came to his mind.

'Marco'

After some weeks of meeting each other something changed between the merman and the human. Of course they tried not to show each other and acting like they were oblivious to the changing atmosphere.

Today Ace was sitting at one of the rocks placed halfway in the sea, watching the waves, while waiting for his human friend. Ace didn't really pay attention at his surrounding and didn't hear Sabo approaching the beach.

Thus Sabo was staring at the merman, who was enjoying the soft breeze caressing his hair and body. Quietly he took of his clothes from his upper body and his boots and went into the water, swimming to the rock where Ace was sitting. With skill like an assassin he hauled himself up behind Ace and covered the merman's eyes with the palms of his hand. "Who is it?" Was Ace asked by a deep, smooth voice. "Even if you change your voice, I would recognize it instantly, Sabo." Ace took Sabo's hand from his eyes, still holding them when he turned around to look over his shoulder. Ace's black onyx eyes were shining so bright with happiness Sabo never had seen before.

"I could tell you this every time. Your eyes are just so beautiful." Sabo whispered in a tender voice, which sent a pleasant shiver down Ace's spine.

"Sabo~" His voice sounding so seductive when he whispered the human's name and clutching one of Sabo's hands in his own. Ace's other hand founding his way to Sabo's cheek.

Sabo was frozen, feeling how the mood was changing. Goose bumps were forming all over his skin. Not because of the cold, which was nonexistence but because of how the merman's voice was sounding, saying his name in such a manner.

Without any further thoughts Sabo closed the gap between them and kissed the merman on his lips. A gasp left Ace's mouth before he connected their lips again in a tender kiss. The hands of the human now placed on Ace's waist pulling him closer to his body then on his lap.

The kiss became more passionate, both of them having no idea how far this was going. Suddenly Sabo stopped the kissing and instead attacked the skin of the merman's neck, licking and sucking the smooth skin, tasting salty from the sea, while Ace wrapped his arms around Sabo's shoulder and grabbed his blonde hair in one hand, pressing him some more against his body.

Ace was panting in lust, wanting the human to spoil him more. Next a whine left his swollen lips, "Saboo~" Sabo chuckled into the merman's neck and he started caressing the scales of Ace's orange tail. "Do you want to tell me something, merman prince?" He asked in a teasing voice.

A blush spread over Ace's face and averted his eyes somewhere else. "Maybe…" Ace said shyly. Out of the blue his chin was taken by strong fingers and forced him to look in the dark eyes of his counterpart. "Then say it, merman prince."

Strangely Ace couldn't resist anymore and finally said what he always wanted to tell his human friend for weeks. "I like you, Sabo!" It was more like a shout then normal said. Ace wanted to be sure that he said it loud enough in the first time, before he was closing his feelings back in his heart.

The first reply Sabo showed was an uncommonly beautiful smile. "I thought I was the only one who felt like this…" And once again their lips were sealed in a passionate kiss.

It was really late when Ace reached home and he directly made his way to his room, throwing himself on his bed. A dreamy sigh left his lips before he went back to the behavior which he always lays on the day lately, his thoughts only on his human love.

Later when dinner was served in the big hall of the palace Ace was only picking on his food, his mind somewhere else. Luffy was worried while Garp was happily enjoying his food and grinning over the assumption he made regarding his oldest grandson.

"Ace!" Garp shouted from nowhere and startling both his grandsons. With an annoyed gaze Ace turned his face to his grandfather. "What is it old geezer?"

Garp showed a grin full of his teeth, making Ace feel cautious for what would come next. Meanwhile the youngest on the table, Luffy , was looking from Garp to Ace still eating his meal like his life depends on it.

"I know why you are behaving so strange lately!" Garp started and Ace was petrified. Did Garp see him with the human? Did he let someone follow him?

Ace feared for what would come next, but was surprised by the fact Garp stated and found out. "I didn't know that you would fall in love with one of Whitebeard's sons."

"Huh?" Yes, the Whitebeards visited them a few weeks ago and he spent allot of time with Marco, who he knew since childhood. Also at that time Ace realized his feeling for Sabo. However, for Garp making these assumptions was ridiculous.

Then suddenly Ace began laughing loudly, holding his stomach. In the meantime were Garp and Luffy staring confused at the young merman. Finally, when Ace's laugh subsided he looked up to his grandfather. "As if I ever would fall in love with Marco. He is more like a brother to me." When Ace imagined being together, or worse, being married to Marco sent a shiver through his body. Never ever did he want to have a relationship like this to one of his best friends.

"Old geezer, just forget it. I don't want to get married now. So don't try to look for a potential partner for me. I can do it perfectly on my own." Therefore Ace continued eating and dreaming of his human friend.

Another week passed and Ace yearned for the day where he would meet Sabo. Finally, it was time and he swam quickly through the ocean to their rendezvous point. This time Sabo was the one waiting for the merman. Sabo quickly stood up when he saw Ace approaching the beach. "Ace!" He shouted and walked closer to the waves when Ace crawled a bit out of the water, splashing with his fin lightly the water.

A grin showed on Ace's face. "Sabo…"

Sabo kneeled down to put a kiss on the merman's lips, pulling him a bit more out the water. Then he sat himself next to his merman. "I missed you, Sabo." Ace whispered and stroked one of Sabo's cheeks with his hand. His counterpart took his hand in his own and put kisses on Ace's palm and wrist. At this act a few gasps left the merman's lips and a light blush adorned his face, his eyelids covering his eyes.

"I missed you, too, my love…" Sabo whispered back and pulled something out of his pants pocket. "I brought you something." Unhesitatingly he put this something around Ace's neck. The merman took this something in his hand to have a better look at it. It was a necklace only consisting with red pearls.

Ace's eyes began to shine with tears of joy. "It is so beautiful, Sabo. Thank you…" And with that said he wrapped his arms around Sabo and hugged him tight. "Only for you…"

Some time passed while they were sitting at the shore, talking and exchanging kisses here and there. "Actually, I have to go home now…" Sabo said, stroking through Ace's black hair. "But I don't want you to go." Ace argued instead, his eyes once again showing his feeling so well. They are sad, like every time when they had to part to go home.

"I have to, Ace. My father already questions my action to come home so late once in a week. He wants me to concentrate on my studies and to prepare for the next ball at one of the royals home." Sabo explained, but Ace sat himself in Sabo's lap now. "Please, Sabo. Stay only a bit. Please~" Ace accompanied his pleading with pouty lips and tearing eyes.

Who could resist this face was a cruel asshole. Sabo only sighed and promised the merman to stay a bit longer. "Alright, I will stay. You have a cute pleading face, you know."

Ace only cuddled closer to his human as reply and answered back, "I know. That is why no one can resist me." The next kiss was pressed on Sabo's lips.

Only minutes later they kissed full of passion, like they didn't kissed each other for ages. "Hnng… S-Sabo…" Ace whined when Sabo stroked his side with one hand and touched his tail with the other, kissing his way down to his collarbone, licking the sensitive skin there. "Ace… " Sabo growled back.

"Sabo!" Another voice screamed from somewhere else and let the two lovers frozen in their position. "Sabo?!" Came it once again and Sabo reacted quickly, taking Ace bridal style to get him back into the water. Ace quickly swam behind a rock and observed there out of the corner what was going to happen next.

A boy came into his view, his face showing how disgusted he was to be here. "There you are you good-for-nothing-brother." Ace had to admit that he never had seen such an ugly creature. He could already feel how ugly the inside of this boy were, making his whole being to an insult for the world.

"What do you want, Stelly?" Sabo asked annoyed, never understanding why his brother had to always provoke him. "Father wants you to get home quickly. You still have to study, you human trash." Ace became angry. Oh, how much he wanted to punch this disgusting boy. However, Sabo was giving him to understand to stay calm.

"Alright, we can go." Stelly was already making his way to the town. Sabo once again locked his eyes with Ace, waved him goodbye with a wink before following his brother.

Nonetheless Ace started to pout. The reason? He couldn't say properly goodbye to Sabo. With one last glance at Sabo's direction he made his way to his home.

It took one hour in the fastest pace to see the coral reefs and the palace coming closer. The last meters he slowed down and sneaked his way to his room; careful that no one saw him.

Someone was clearing his voice behind the young merman, startling him. "Ace?" Guardedly Ace turned around and recognized the upper guard and warrior Smoker, whose tail was a silver color with a white fin.

"Smokey! What a surprise! How can I help you?" The question left his lips too quick and Smoker looked worriedly at the merman prince. He analyzed Ace precisely and noticed something new. "Where do you have that necklace from?"

Shocked, Ace covered the necklace with both of his hands looking to the ground when he got caught. Smoker sighed. Garp was probably right, that his oldest grandson was hiding something. "Please, Smoker. Don't tell anyone about it." Ace pleaded and pulled out the puppy face.

"You should know, my prince that I'm not allowed to keep any secrets from the king."

"Pleeeeaaase~" Ace tried again and he knew that Smoker actually had a soft spot for him. With a deep sigh the warrior agreed. "Alright, I won't spill anything."

Out of the blue Ace hugged the older man and thanked him with a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Smokey." And left the shocked older merman to get to his room.

At the evening Garp was once again thinking. He noticed that Ace was once in the week swimming out in the ocean somewhere else. The king was considering who he should let follow Ace to get to know what Ace was actually doing.

"Coooobyyy!" Faster than the wind was the one called by Garp in the room. "Yes, my maje-majesty?" A petite, young merman was swimming right in front of him, his hair pink and his tail a turquoise color. Garp let him knew his next order. "I want you to follow Ace the next time when he leaves the palace again. I want you to bring me information of Ace's where about on this exact day of the week."

"Yes, my majesty!"


End file.
